perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Vale
Celestial Vale Quests A starting area added by the PWI Eclipse expansion. Primal World, which had briefly replaced the major cities as a starting area, was itself replaced by Celestial Vale. Higher level characters can use the free quest teleport as a way to get back to their races' home city. New players must decide for themselves whether the area provides the best learning experience it possibly can, but the developers have definitely worked hard to feature and explain important elements of the game that will be useful tools for the player throughout their career. Here new characters can obtain their first Genie, their first Mount, Flyer, and Armor and Weapons that stand head and shoulders above the drops and Crafting products that players used to have to rely on. characters begin their journey through Celestial Vale]] They will learn how to use the Quest system, Auto-Path to locate objectives, form Squads, Message players and talk in chat, perform gestures and other actions The Birth of a New Age, available level 1 onwards, at Watcher of the Earth, gives player a random Genie. Genies open up two parallel paths in the career of the character; one, arguably the best, for all around ease, the other to get short-term XP gain but still remain highly skilled. This is because of Rebirth, which basically means starting the entire leveling process again; quests will help level faster. The easy path leaves quests unfinished, so do not take this path if you do not plan to Rebirth and level all over again. Also, grinding for XP before Rebirth is not recommended, because of the quadruple XP from kills after Reawakening. :Easiest path: do all the quests and do not worry about ones left behind. Choose skills carefully, and only level the best ones to maximum. At Rebirth, quests will show up occasionally to make the grind faster, and Spirit will catch up more and more. :Skill focus: After Celestial Vale, there are more quests than the character needs to level, up to level 70 or so. Spirit needed for skills fails to keep pace with the character's level, and Genies soak up XP while leaving Spirit to accumulate. Convert XP into Genie levels to be able to do all of the quests before they reach level cap. In the first 10 levels or so, either level up more by killing additional enemies, or go easy on leveling it, as there is not enough XP from quests to level the genie to the same level as the character. In the long term, you should use it as a XP bank, or even XP sink. There are two reasons for this. One, to keep your level down to keep doing quests for your level; there are way so many |quests in the 20s that the character will level up too high before finishing them all. Secondly, to keep your available Spirit, and therefore Spirit available for skills, and therefore level of skills, high relative to your level. The normal amount of Spirit leaves a player high level but having to make very tough choices about what skills they can raise. :Recommended: For absolute beginners: Read guides, or better yet, get out the calculator and see which skills get you the most for your Spirit. Put all the points you can into XP and leave your Genie behind. Get Jolly Old Jones daily coins but keep the Bounty Orders until 80. Make another, Jolly Old Jones character and run both of them until all the Bounty Orders are used up. Get as much of the Dungeon Gear and Quest Gear as comes easily, but look carefully at the Elite Instance > General Gold Mold gear; some of it is as good as Twilight Temple gear, and a few pieces are actually better, like the Sleeves of Sea Captain and Tideborn weapons. Good, bad, or indifferent, Gold gear tends to be a good place to find bargains. If you can find a Faction that has an open base, and have money left over, consider doing Crazy Stone once you are over 100: the money you spend now will be repaid with better drops and quest rewards later. This would mean going up to 105 and Rebirth afterwards. If you are not getting that faction experience from the Soultree, stay low, where the fastest returns of stat points are, and Rebirth at 100 each time and fill in the higher levels later. Avoid expensive trimmings like War Avatars and Star Charts and time consuming ones like Titles; you can get all the cards you need from the Sign In quest and all the extra stats you need from Rebirth and Meridian. Save up to buy Level 16 gear from catshops if you really want to grind Jolly Old Jones hard, but that will take a long time. And the market for that changes. Match your class' strong points to your purchases: spend the most on heavy armor for tanks, buy the better weapons for mages and light armor damage dealers. You can make it to a decent amount of power without spending real money. If it gets to be a grind, try another game; PWI will still be there. Precious Egg, sub of Little Lives, at level 6 gives the player their Purple Fox mount, initial speed 7, maximum speed 8, maximum level 11. Level can be raised by using the mount and Loyalty, by feeding it Water, available from the Pet Manager Winds Arising at level 6 gives the player the chance to learn how to Dig for items; in this case, fallen fruit to save from the foul winds raised by the evil Beasts that have escaped their Celestial prison. Celestial Vale is the latest example of a trend towards putting all quest items in the player's main inventory. If the inventory is full the quest items cannot be received and so no matter how many of the quest target creatures are killed the quest can never be completed until slots are cleared in inventory inventory space. Enjoy monsters being passive - it will not last for long. Elsewhere in PW, that funny looking thing seemingly wandering aimlessly is coded to hunt you down and kill you, albeit in a roundabout way that seems like wandering aimlessly. True story: having slipped past two monsters at the entrance of Valley of Disaster, that always and forever stand in one place and do not wander at all, I went AFK to look up Tragic Gatekeeper, to see if it was only necessary to kill to spawn the boss, or necessary to even enter. Came back after a minute to find both of the creatures that had stood motionless as I passed, beating down on my helpless character. Do not go AFK unless you are safe or can take the XP hit. Once you get back to Perfect World, the First Time to the City quest from your Elder now gives you Level Gear; Minister armor. Just visit all the craft NPCs as you did in Celestial Vale. This will also open up Teleportation to districts of Archosaur in Celestial Vale, at night. Directors to each side of the Princess, each juggling three swords, until the swords are made to remain floating over their heads. The Maiden's Summon gives the player a flying tour of Celestial Vale, ending with an audience with the Princess, and the gift of the character's first Flying Mount]] Levels The quests in this area provide enough XP to both, level up the character to 20, and level up a Genie to 20 using XP as well. This means that it is hypothetically possible for a character to level TOO HIGH for some of the later quests. So there is not only little drawback to getting a genie as soon as possible (which is immediately; the Watcher of the Earth is right around the corner from the starting position); it may be disadvantageous to NOT getting and using one. Go easy on it for the first ten levels, though, at least until you start to get some of the Bonus XP or do some extra grinding killing. Attaining level 20 is required to leave Celestial Vale and go to Perfect World proper. Cultivation quest level 19 is not required. At level 20, all of the Teleport Masters have a menu option: "Quest Related" > "Return to Celestial Vale" or "Return to Perfect World". This takes you from Celesial Vale to the home city of your race (e.g., Winged Elves to Plume City, or Tideborn to City of Raging Tides. Lerne in the final town will also transport you to your home city, so check his dialogue if you do not wish to return yet. Players that do level up to 20, being eligible to leave, are advised to go to talk to the Elder of their home city and receive the quest for the Minister Armor (simply talk to all the crafters). The final quest, to seal the Snowgrind Fox, is mandatory for character advancement (required for later spells and abilities). It is also the quickest way to get the Minister Weapons. It will not disappear if the character levels high. The Fox should be tackled in a squad; its abilities pose the greatest danger to soloers, especially meleers. It does a Blind effect, reducing accuracy. At 50% HP it begins to stun, which disables a soloer almost completely. At about 25% it may use an HP debuff. The cave entrance is accessed in the center of Konton, but the Fox and the cave are an entirely new area, known in PWI (and other games) as an "Instance". Instances are generated automatically by the computer; they are unique to each solo character and each leader of a Squad that enters them. This can be a little confusing for starting players. Be sure you are in a squad, and that the leader enters first, if you want to complete the Fox quests with a squad. For more on this Instance system (see Fu Ben). Note that before the final boss and after only two of the three bonus xp quests (see Bonus XP), a character and their genie will both be still level 19, within about 10% of level 20, but two Fantasy fruit from NPC encounters provide 5,000 XP each-enough to get both to 20. Level 10: Flier and Noble weapon. Killing the Undine boss nets the Noble armor Bosses Sometimes, especially on weekends, there may form a queue to kill these bosses. If this happens, take the game's advice to Fail the quest and start over at the NPC. The reason for this is that the monster will then immediately respawn when you get to the area, rather than the very slow respawn rate of 20 minutes or so. Even if you do not get the quest straight away, this way, because another player kills it, you still have used up one more spot in the queue, so to speak. Advising others of this fact will of course help as well, if they listen to you. Seven spirits of evil, thought sealed away, whose power has returned, making them a threat that must be dealt with * Flameflow Butterfly * Drunken Monkey 320, 585 * Shellsea Undine (may have originally been intended to be Shellsea Shark, as this is what the Overseers in the floating Sigil Palace call it). Quest advises to form squad, but the Daily HP charms are more than sufficient. Completing this quests nets you the Noble Armor set, so it is worth it. The preceding quest, Cleansing the Lake, can be commenced after killing the Undine * Sunburnt Panther. T2 Legacy Guardian Charms, if needed, should be available by this point. * Polaris Riftbeast * Tacit Phoenix. Magic damage. Lightsail Cave * Snowgrind Fox. The last boss is accessed by teleporting to a new area, known in PWI as an "Instance" (see introduction above). Its completion almost certainly will require a squad, and perhaps an exceptional one, or a higher level character to assist. A level 30 heavy armor wearer such as a Barbarian can tank the boss, also.Lightsail Cave. The ledge at the end is bugged, and may prevent passage altogether, but should be passable with good timing (spacebar twice fast; jump a smidge earlier than you might expect) and a double jump. : Reward : the next weapon; however, with the next weapon after that being available in eight levels, and the speed of leveling over those eight levels, and the fact the weapon is a Bound weapon...If you are going to be getting all the free XP from the Perfect Questmaster, the Lucidsilver Agent and Lucidsilver Envoy and Lucidgold Envoy, then it will not be long before level 30 and the Yansheng's Missing quest. The Bound Minister weapon can be turned in to the PW Promotions Agent to be destroyed, or much better, trade it to Assistant Wang Tsai near a Banker. There is no way to sell it, drop it, trade it, decompose it, or put it in the Account Stash. You want to destroy that bound weapon? Sorry but you will have to wait for a week. Well, it seems like a week, anyway. Meanwhile, it is taking up inventory space. The best advice, with all sincerity and compassion, is just get used to it. It is how Perfect World and Arc make their money, chintzy as it seems. BM and Barb weapon comparison : * Dual Swords : 280-379 = 329.5 ; at .91 speed = 299.845 . Faster, less overkill, less variance, more reliable, only a couple of points of DPS less * Dual Axes : 218-508 = 363 ; at .83 speed = 301.29 Bonus XP Note that the Soldier and Star will not give Fruit until the Donkey Rider has been spoken to twice. * Old Donkey Rider. West of Lorreway City, North of Sigil Palace heading west and south around the Palace. Speak to him once, then again after an unknown amount of time (probably less than an hour). Known reward is a Fantasy Fruit XP item. * Soldier on Patrol. Mazeford Woods, road between Lorreway City and Seat of the Spirits. Known: Fantasy Fruit. * Lost Star Spirit. Road East of Wuying City. Speak once. Known: Fantasy Fruit. Areas * Lorreway City. Colormask and Heartmark send the character to find sources of corruption of the nearby lake and the Aquacloud River that feeds it Town Portal Characters are transported to the first location when using Town Portal or Teleport Incense in the latter locations, regardless of whether they have the Waypoint yet (they obtain the waypoint after teleporting, if they did not have it before): :Wuying City: From Seat of the Spirits, Palewave Waters Notes * Celestial Immortal and other Skyline Loft residents are at elevation 15, nearly a hundred feet in the air. See Travel. Your character's race's free flyer, eg the Specter Kite, should be available long before the Celetial's quest comes up. Celestial Vale Assassin.jpg|Assassin in Corona gear at Lorroway City Sigil Palace Noble Light.jpg|Noble Light armor with Sigil Palace floating above Quests Many quests give items when creatures are killed. If there is not enough room in your inventory, you will not receive the items no matter how many of them you kill Level 1 * Varies with race - First NPC contact, sends player to Sekron Shien * The Birth of a New Age - Watcher of the Earth * Manifest Destiny - Sekron Shien Level 2 * Go Now - Sekron Shien > Senior Scribe * Purity of Spirit - Senior Scribe - Star Spirit Level 3 * Preparing for Battle - free Corona, Sirius, and Halo armor and weapons from the NPC merchants. The armor is profession locked. Most of the weapons are, but Barbarian and Blademaster get to choose either Axes or Swords (axes. If you somehow (cat walking across your keyboard, who knows) pick the wrong armor, do not despair - the enemies are very weak in the first few levels, and new armor will be available before too long * Another Try - Three Direwolf Pups * Setting Prejudice Aside - Introduction to the User Interface, specifically, the Action and Gestures capabilities of characters Level 4 * Inspiring Leader ** once character enters the area - Distinguishing Feature - acquire Strange Scaled Wing. The character should probably pick this up regardless, but there has to be one slot available in inventory for this item to be used for the quest Level 5 * Tracking the Sacred Beast - Dig the Divine Chest ** Preparing for the first Boss : Flameflow Butterfly ** Infernal Influence, although it is from Sekon Shien, is not available until after the Divine Chest is dug. Kill two and two. Level 6 Senior Scribe * Winds Arising . Ignore the Fallen Fruit location. Go either to the location of the Little Lives Raptors you see, on the hill, or to the Deadly Traces location -there are Fruit digs at both- to do less traveling * Little Lives .The first Mount, the Purple Fox. Venomancers without an Account Stash, expecting to be masters of many pets, must be patient or choose between a mount and a fighting pet. It is a very expensive trip to the Auctioneer, to buy Hay, and even then, there is no way to hand off the Hay in Elysium until level 7 and the Sacred Beast quest, whereupon the Pet Bag is expanded to two slots in any case. This will be the fastest way to get around until level 20, when the First Look at the World quest gives you the Speed of the Moon item; leveled up to 11, it is faster than the Speed of the Moon until the character level nears 60. The pet takes 50 points to reach level 2, and then the previous level's xp + 10 for subsequent levels, for a level 11 requirement of 140 and a total of 950. It gains 10 points +5 for being Loyal, every 10 minutes it is "equipped", whether moving or (recommended) standing still Sekron Shien * Deadly Traces Level 7 * Hu: Pet Bag expanded to two slots. * Heading North ...to Wu Izen. Use your new mount. Buy some Water from it first, though * Blood of the Enemy, from Wu Izen. More enemies than before, five. Do not be concerned; although this is a foreshadowing of a tendency common to MMOs, to increase difficulty, kill quest requirements will stay close to five for a long time. ** Blood Magic ...and you are a Squirrel! Not the last time the character can be transformed in a quest, either. Now would be a rare opportunity to see something unique on the Character Info page; go check out your temporarily-acquired Movement speed of 10 meters per second. *** Kill the Drunk Monkey : ::: This spot can become crowded on weekends, and if your spawn of the Monkey gets killed by someone else, you will have to Trash the quest, and go back to Wu Izen and start it again. Feel free to set the offending player straight, but it may or may not help either them or you. ::: The roots of the large tree at the Drunk Monkey will interfere with movement, so wait until they are passed to go afk on auto-move Level 8 * More Victories - Wu Izen - kill Jungle Leopards then see Colormask in Lorreway City. During and after the Leopards, keep an eye out for the Old Donkey Rider - remember he is the only one you have to talk to twice to get the XP * Dispelling Evil - Colormask. The Shadows are a little difficult to target until you know that it is not the Shadow, but the ground underneath, that is the target. * Compounded Corruption - Heartmark in Lorreway. Sorrowful Skates are the first official water enemy, but they are not really underwater. Jump as you reach the edge of water to get further into it / across it. You can jump twice, or once if on a Riding Mount Level 9 * Water Sample. Save some time by going to Taoist Morang first for Cultivation, then to the First Sample, then seeing Taoist Soulferry. Killing Cranes not just mindless slaughter? Sure, if you say so, but methinks thou dost protest o'ermuch. Cranes are the symbol of peace in Japan; as colorful and medieval-seeming as this may seem to us, it is actually a modern invention, from the latter part of the 20th Century. ** Heading to the Source ** The Shellsea Undine - Colormask. Do not fight the Undine on your brand new flying mount, if you skipped ahead. Undine cannot hit flying things, although she hovers over the surface of the lake by five feet and her shoulders are ten feet above it, and even if the flying things are right next to her. Does this not give you an advantage, then? Newp. Almost always, anything that cannot find you, follow you, or otherwise engage you just gets a yellow glow around it and becomes invulnerable. So save yourself wasted time and jump in the water. Return triumphant, and your Noble Armor awaits. ** Cleansing the Lake - Colormask. The Shadow of the God's Eye enemies have a ranged attack. If you flee, they will despawn, but if they do, you will be left with uncompletable quests. If you want to fly out of their range, it will have to be almost to the floating city, 9 or 10 height. Cultivation level 9 Spiritual Cultivation * Taoist Morang in Lorreway City ** Just Some Progress Level 10 Now, when you die, you lose experience. Coders are universally bitter and vengeful and the ones for PWI are no exception. They have made sure that every creature knows of your new vulnerability. Take extra care accordingly. * Invisible Wings - Lok Eoisin * For the Squirrels! - Lok Eoisin * The Maiden's Summon - Colormask - Be Alert to the fact that this quest gets you your first flying mount, but also takes you on an unstoppable ride for a couple of minutes, although it does not take you far away, just high up. Plan accordingly > Overseer Yen Sutien - Keep Up the Good Work. The Overseer sends you back to Colormask. Colormask bids you adieu and gives you a quest to see the next person in the chain, Lok Eoisin, which makes sense unless you have not done her previous two quests : Cleansing the Lake and Shellsea Undine. The "ride" is, in terms of the shared world of Celestial Vale and the other player characters in it, nothing more than a teleport, plus a lot of SFX; while the player sees a ride, this is all animation, and everyone else sees the character standing at Colormask until they suddenly disappear. Lok Eosin's weapons are available to any class, so beware of, say, being in the habit of choosing Magic Swords for your Arcane classes when you should be picking a Soulsphere for your new Psychic. Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 If you did not bother with the flyer acquisition, you are stuck until you complete it, with the Celestial Immortal and the rest of Skyline Loft up at elevation 15 Level 16 :Mysterious Box. No other prerequisite other than level :Gluttonyblade: Polaris Cultists for the items, 15 minute time limit :Reclaim the Crown: As is quite common, the quest item is dropped to inventory, and does not do so if inventory is full Level 17 Len Zwei Level 18 Level 19 Bestiary :See http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/mob/ At very early levels, no monsters drop the Chiu Niu Dragon Quest ingredients for, among other things, the Increase Safe Slots quests to expand the bank storage by sixteen slots. These, and the Crafting ingredients, are also available in the main Perfect World continents. 9 *Darkshade Jellyfish. Cotton Thread *Voidwave Crane. Element Dust. Also Element Powder, which is useless 11 * Palewave Ruffians. Mystical Meat. Before quests that give accessories, rendering them obsolete, Cat's Eye rings with Physical Attack +6 can be dropped from Palewave Ruffians near the Seat of the Spirits at 440 560 12 * Raging Silverback. Disguise Skin, Cotton Thread, Charging Helmet +35 HP. Cat's Eye Ring Physical Attack +6. 13 * Brutal Cutthroat. Wuying City. Element Dust, Animal Fur * Savage Grizzly. Wuying City. Element Dust, Animal Fur 14 * Renegade Swordsman. Soft Fur * Sunburnt Panther Cub. Soft Fur, Wolf Fang Necklace 15 * Ancient Gargoyle. Wolf Fang Necklace * Polaris Cultist. Grease. No DQ items 16 * Sapphira Flower. only appears when character digs Sapphira Flower object. Animal Fur, Rhino Horn. * Tuskmouth Dragonblades. Animal Fur, Rhino Horn. Tuskmouth Dragonblades (quest from Elder Omenrich at Skyline Loft) are a very good source of a quite rare ingredient for first-time Blacksmiths: Animal Fur. Ingredients for bows in general, as all three ingredients are monster drops, are harder to obtain than the ores used in blade and polearm manufacture. The same is true of Staff ingredients, but at least Thread is easier to find than Fur. 17 * Landstrider Boar. Mystical Meat, Orchid Field Belt * Skydrifter Parrot. Mystical Meat 18 * Vibrant Owl. Disguise Skin * Crazed Sorceror. Disguise Skin 19 * Silent Feather. Antenna, Element Dust, Grease. Emerald Ring. Rhino Horn Ring. Dignified Cape. Necromancy Boots. There being a great deal of humanoid and furry targets in the quests, the missing Chiu Niu pieces (for expanding inventory at any Banker) are likely to be Antenna in particular, and to a lesser extent, Element Dust. Fear not, they are both available in generous quantities (compared to drops in the past, at the very least) from the level 19 Silent Feather enemies flying over the ridge to the South of Konton. Category:Eclipse Category:Beginner Level Category:Beginner Quests Category:Travel Category:Teleportation Category:Bestiary